


Max and Rosie

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 50th STORY, Headcanon that Max's last name is Maxwell, M/M, Max has ADHD, Max is best big brother, Max/Neil eventually, OC-Carrie(Neil's little sister), OC-Rosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Max had a good family,despite what others may think. Even if his dad walked out on them years ago. Even if his mom is an alcoholic and he ends up taking care of himself and his sister Rosie most of the time. Even if Rosie has Cancer that's too expensive to treat.





	1. The beginning of chapter 1, which is super good so have fun reading it(ps I made the title long on purpose

Max unlocks the door, holding the key in one hand and his younger sister Rosie's hand in the other. She ushers pas him into the apartment, ignoring the familiar sight of her mother passed out on the couch. She quickly sheds her coat, hanging it on the coatrack like her older brother had told her to. 

She sat in the edge of the couch at her mom's feet, as Max woke their mother and led her to her room. Once she was in bed Max came back, siting next to her on the couch and ruffling her hair. 

"So what do you wanna do today?". Max asks her, leaning back into the couch me putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

"Well I wanna watch tv. The new episode of My pretty pony is on and I heard it's gonna be super good". Rosie says excitedly clapping her hands. 

Max hums in agreement, his eyes already slipped shut. She can't help but notice the bags under his eyes that have become a permanent part of him. Rosie knows that even though her brother says he has everything under control that he's still exhausted with having to keep up with her all the time. 

Her mommy naps a lot, and her daddy,though she barely ever sees him, yells all the time mostly at Max, but her big brother was perfect. A total hero in her eyes. He took care of her, walked her to and from school, made her lunch and dinner and sometimes even breakfast, played and watched tv with her, and tucked her in every night. 

He was the best big brother she could ask for. 

She tried to remain quiet as she watched tv, only breaking the silence by squealing when her favorite pony, Shiny Glitter, became the princess of niceness. And she got wings! It was to good not to squeal about! Unfortunately it woke up Max, causing him to shoot up from the couch. When he saw her seated next to him he quickly relaxed, stretching and scratching his back and and no doubt pondering the time. 

"It's 7:30". She says before he even has a chance to ask. 

"Woah. I've been out for a while". Max says surprised. 

She didn't really notice how long she had been watching My pretty pony. She had homework!.

"I have homework!". She says, repeating her thoughts out loud. 

Max raises and eyebrow at her. "You said you didn't have any homework. Were you lying?". 

She can't help but nod. "I'm sorry, but I really really really wanted to watch My pretty pony! I won't do it again I swear!". 

Max's face softens. "It's fine. I just want you to know that your grades are important. Go get your homework done squirt". He nudges her towards her bedroom and she starts toward it.

He sighs and clicks the tv off. He better get started on dinner. He turns the stove on and decides to make macaroni and cheese for dinner since it's Rosie's favorite. He pours a cup of Juice for her, grounding up and mixing the medicine that she had to take into it. He mind unfortunately thinks about Rosie's condition. 

Rosie had been born with cancer. It was hereditary apparently as his grandma had also had it. It didn't affect her much growing up,but a few years back she had a really bad attack and she had been hospitalized for a week before she was allowed to go home. They thought about operating but at the time their family hadn't had enough money. Now she took medicine daily and was usually ok. It acted up every once in a while and she did lose some hair but it grew back and it was almost as if it had never happened. 

Sometimes he would still worry. That he'd get a call over the speakers during school, that something bad had happened to her. That he'd rush to the hospital only to find that he was to late. That-.

"Max?". Rosie's voice came from behind him. "Someone's knocking at the door".

He had been too lost in thought and he quickly stirred the macaroni to unstick it from the pot, before rushing over to the door. He takes a deep breath and opens it. "Hey man".

Neil looks around them kneels slightly so he's Max's height. "There you are. Thought I was talking to a ghost".

Max punched him in the arm light enough so it dosen't hurt. Neil made that joke nearly every time he came over,which was almost daily, and the joke still hadn't bothered him. It was crazy how use he was to having Neil in his life. 

"S'that Macaroniand cheese I smell?". The taller boy asks, a nose stuck slightly in the air as if he could actually smell it like a dog. 

"Yep. Hope you brought an appetite cause I made a big fuc-". He notices Rosie out of the corner of his eye walking joyfully next to Neil. 

"I made a lot of it". He says instead and punches Neil lightly in the arm again when he tries and fails to hide a snicker. 

He gets out plates and Neil gets out cups and he thinks about how Neil has memorized where the things are in his house. 

He shakes the thought of Neil becoming a permanent addition to their household off and turns to be face to face with the boy of his thoughts.

They were inches away from each other. The blush on Neil's face was obvious, and Max hoped his wasn't as so. The cups and plates the carried hung from their hands precariously and he did don't care if they dropped them. 

He leaned in and Neil placed the cups on the nearest counter while Max dropped the plates completely, lucky they didn't shatter due to his short nature and whatever materials they were made of. 

He pressed himself onto Neil, Any self doubt he had gone when Neil pressed back and they made out. Hard. Like Max unbuttoning Neil's shirt and Neil almost slipping off Max's hoodie.

Then Rosie walked in. "Whatcha doin'? I'm hungry!". She didn't think twice at the scene and went to grab the still cooking hot pot of macaroni.

Did Max want to stay here forever kissing Neil and maybe get to 3rd base? Of course he did. But he also wanted to save his sister and one of those was obviously the better choice so he reluctantly,very reluctantly, pushed himself off Neil and went to help his sister. Max pulled her out of the way, shook a finger at her and grabbed the pot carefully with a ovenmit, and moved it gingerly to the counter. 

His sister made her way over to the table and sat down expectantly, chugging half her juice and looking at Max with a smug expression on her face for an 7 year old. 

If Max didn't know her he'd almost think that she WASN'T purposely being a huge cockblock.

Almost.


	2. Realization and pb&j

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is good with balance from all those years playing Tetris. Also Max needs a nap.

Max dosen't remember the exact moment Neil became a normal addition to the household. 

He remembers first bringing Neil to the house and worrying that Neil would no longer want to be his friend. That he would see his twisted life and never speak to Max again. But Neil had understood. His homelife wasn't great either. He came over a lot. And Rosie liked him so it wasn't a problem at all. 

He can also pinpoint the exact moment he realized he had a crush on him. 

It was a normal day, school was over and Neil was once again over at their house. Max as always was tired. Maybe exhausted was a better word. The bags under his eyes felt as though some prissy valley girl had bought an entire bags worth of cloths and hung them from his eyes. And he swore his next step would be his last. 

Neil had of course noticed this. Smart and observing. He sat down on the couch patting the seat next to him for Max to sit down. 

Rosie had busied herself with making a sandwich whcih gave them about three minutes before she came to ask for their help. 

"You okay man? It looks like you haven't slept in weeks". Max probably hasn't. "When was the last time you slept? Not just a nap but like a full on good nights rest?".

Max shrugged. Probably weeks. Maybe a month or two. He dosen't know. Watching after his sister and basically taking care of his mother while dealing with his asshole of a father was a lot of work for a fifteen year old. Most teens worried about prom or getting a job or just school and here he was taking care of his whole family. 

God he was tired. 

Neil frowned. "Go to sleep. I can watch her while you nap".

Max shook his head. "I appreciate the offer and". A yawn tears through his sentence. "I don't wanna imply I don't trust you. But-". Another yawn interrupts him. "I feel safer when I watch her. For both of us".

Neil nods like he understands, but he's an only child and this is something only a sibling would understand. Still at least he tries. 

"She can eat lunch in here. We'll watch TV whatever she wants and you can watch her until you fall asleep".

Max hesitated but he was so godamn tired he felt his eyelids drooping already. He nods and Neil smiles at him leaving to check on Rosie. Max forces himself to stay awake until they get back and Neil is carrying all of Rosie's lunch. Her sandwhich, some chips, a capreesun, and a cookie. 

Max laughs and grins when Neil smirks at him. "Something funny?". Max snorts. "No no of course not?".

Max has to hand it to him. Neil actually sets all the stuff down without spilling anything. 

Neil turns and gives him a reassuring smile as if to say 'see I got this' and turns to talk to Rosie about what she'd like to watch. 

"Um...that show about animals. The dogs I think". Neil nods and turns it to discovery planet. A show about dogs and the different breeds was on and Rosie became absorbed in it, eating her lunch and not looking away from the tv. 

Max smiles at the image. Neil with Rosie. And he finally feels calm enough to sleep.

When he wakes the first thing he notices is Rosie is asleep the ground, a pillow under her head and a blanket covering her. The second thing he notices is Neil asleep on the couch next to him, his head back against the couch and his mouth slightly open. Max smiles at this. "You freaking nerd". He says to himself, grabbing a blanket to cover Neil with. He sighs as he looks at his friend and he feels his heart beat faster as he looks at the sleeping figure. 

Shit. He was in love with his best friend. 

Shit. He was fucking in love with his best and only friend. 

He pushes the thought to the back of his mind and moves to get under the blankets as much as possible withou disturbing Neil and falls asleep thinking about the boy laying next to him. 


End file.
